


Go Back to Bed

by carminesbodycollector



Category: Antiviral (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminesbodycollector/pseuds/carminesbodycollector
Summary: Topp would have a lot less stress in life if his boyfriend just stayed in bed when he was sick. But then, he wouldn't get to take care of him so he wasn't really complaining.





	Go Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fic I wrote years ago. The Antiviral fandom needs more and these two are just so cute.

Waking up to a freezing, rather bare apartment had become increasingly normal for Topp, not that he minded. It was cute. A small smile spread across his face as he looked over at Syd, who, as usual, had stolen nearly all of the pristine white blankets (well not so pristine any more, not after the previous night) and wrapped himself up in them. All the other man could see of Syd was a tuft of disheveled red hair and the gentle rise and fall of the covers.  
Their relationship had been secret from Lucas for years, confined to conversations in line while they waited for merchandise. Interoffice relationships were forbidden which made things difficult. However, now that Syd had taken a job at Vole and Tesser, that had changed. Sure, consorting with the employee of a rival company was frowned upon, but not an offense that would get either of them fired.

“Wake up, kid,” he chuckled, reaching over and giving Syd’s shoulder a small shake, or at least the part of the mass of blankets Topp was pretty sure his boyfriend’s shoulder would be. It was hard to tell what body part was what when Syd went into ‘March-mallow mode.’ The other absolutely hated the phrase, but it fit so well that Topp couldn’t help but tease him.

A small, muffled groan answered him, followed by a loud sneeze. Instantly, the technician was on his feet, pulling on a discarded pair of grey sweatpants. He couldn’t remember any major celebrities being sick at the moment (a small blow to his chosen career path, but it would pick up, it always did). However, with Syd’s thin body and almost complete lack of functioning immune system, the kid had probably picked it up walking down the street.  
Topp moved to the other side of the bed, kneeling down and placing a hand on Syd’s forehead. “You’re on fire,” he said, half concerned, half chastising.  
Syd peeked out from his mountain of blankets to give Topp that pouting glare he was so good at along with a series of muttered words that sounded disturbingly close to “I’m fine” and “Leave me alone.”

With a small shake of his head, Topp stood and walked into the sparse kitchen, digging in the cabinets for something to help. Considering the myriad of pills, there had to be at least one thing that would make Syd’s fever go down.

“Don’t you have work?”

Topp spun around to see Syd leaning against the wall, looking for all the world like he was about to collapse. One strap of his white tank top fell off one of the younger man’s thin, much too thin, shoulders while his black sleep pants clung to the pale, sharp hips for dear life.

“Not for another hour,” Topp replied, finally pulling out a bottle of antipyretics, “go back to bed. I’ll make breakfast.”

He glanced up to make sure that Syd was heading back toward the bedroom. No such luck. Instead, the younger man did the exact opposite, silently stumbling over to Topp and taking the pills. He swallowed them dry, the barest traces of a grimace on his face. Next, he moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of orange juice and a prepackaged egg salad sandwich.

“Oh no you don’t,” Topp interrupted, placing a hand on Syd’s and slipping the 'meal’ out of his grasp. “What did I just say about breakfast?” Honestly, the kid could be so stubborn sometimes. For his effort, he received another annoyed pout that then turned to Syd’s usual aloof expression  
.  
“This is breakfast,” the smaller replied, trying to take the sandwich back, but Topp was faster and pulled it out of Syd’s reach. In his half awake, ill state, the redhead didn’t have the energy to chase after it so simply leaned against the counter. Everything was spinning and his whole body felt as though it was pitching slightly to the left.

Topp shook his head and smiled, leaning over to kiss Syd’s cheek. The younger male gave him a small glare but didn’t pull away, simply brushed his fingers over Topp’s. This was the closest thing to an intimate action Syd performed outside of the bedroom and, after so long, Topp had become very good a reading his lover’s subtle expressions. “Now go steal all the covers again, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

For a moment, Syd looked as though he was going to protest, then a violent coughing fit shook his body and he gave Topp a weak nod. The other man gently helped Syd stumble back over and made sure he was laying down before returning to the kitchen.

The smell of eggs, bacon, and toast filled the small apartment as Topp cooked. Soon, he had a small plate filled with food, and, before turning to the bedroom he grabbed a small bottle of orange juice.

When he walked in, he could see Syd curled up under the blankets again, facing the opposite wall. Smiling softly, he set the plate on top of the mini-fridge Syd refused to get rid of, along with the juice.

Leaning down, he pressed a small kiss to the sleeping man’s forehead. However, he could have sworn he heard a muffled “thank you” as the bedroom door closed behind him.


End file.
